landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Deciduous Biome Props (List)
This page is a list of props that can be placed on a build site using the prop palette. All of the props look like the trees, rocks, plants and other nature props seen in the Deciduous Biome. Shrubs and Ferns *Deciduous Hedge (Leafy with Flies) 1 *Deciduous Hedge (Leafy) 1 *Deciduous Hedge (Leafy) 2 Deciduous-hedge-leafy-flies-2.jpg|Deciduous Hedge (Leafy with Flies) 1 Trees :Logs - these are more like branches and only the Jungle Biome has a few similar props. *Deciduous Birch Log 1 *Deciduous Birch Log 2 :Saplings - these are the tiny trees seen all over the biome *Deciduous Birch Sapling 1 *Deciduous Birch Sapling 2 *Deciduous Birch Sapling 3 *Deciduous Birch Sapling 4 :Stumps - the only tree stumps in the game match this biome *Deciduous Birch Stump (with Fireflies) 1 *Deciduous Birch Stump 1 *Deciduous Birch Stump 2 *Deciduous Birch Stump 3 :Medium Trees - as the name suggests, these are moderately-sized trees in general, yet they are the largest regular trees found in this biome. *Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 1 *Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 2 *Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 3 *Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 4 *Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 5 *Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 6 :The arch trees are huge compared to all other trees in all other biomes, which means even the "small" versions are quite big! *Deciduous Birch Arch (Small) 1 *Deciduous Birch Arch (Small) 2 *Deciduous Birch Arch Huge 1 *Deciduous Birch Arch Huge 2 :Examples: Deciduous-birch-log-1.jpg|Deciduous Birch Log 1 Deciduous-arch-birch-sapling-1.jpg|Deciduous Birch Sapling 1 Deciduous-stump-1.jpg|Deciduous Birch Stump 1 Deciduous-stump-3.jpg|Deciduous Birch Stump 3 Deciduous-arch-birch-medium-4.jpg|Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 4 Deciduous-arch-birch-medium-6.jpg|Deciduous Birch Tree (Medium) 6 Deciduous-arch-huge2.jpg|Deciduous Birch Arch Huge 2 Aquatic *Deciduous Cavern Anemone 1 *Deciduous Cavern Anemone 2 *Deciduous Cavern Clamtrap 1 *Deciduous Cavern Clamtrap 2 *Deciduous Cavern Shell (Spiral) 1 *Deciduous Cavern Shell (Spiral) 2 *Deciduous Cavern Shell (Whale) 1 *Deciduous Cavern Shell (Whale) 2 *Deciduous Cavern Shell (Whale) 3 :Examples: Deciduous-cavern-anemone-2.jpg|Deciduous Cavern Anemone 2 Deciduous-cavern-clamtrap-1.jpg|Deciduous Cavern Clamtrap 1 Deciduous-cavern-shell-spiral-2.jpg|Deciduous Cavern Shell (Spiral) 2 Deciduous-cavern-shell-whale-2.jpg|Deciduous Cavern Shell (Whale) 2 Rocks *Deciduous Boulder 1 *Deciduous Boulder 2 *Deciduous Steam Geyser 1 *Deciduous Steam Geyser 2 *Deciduous Rock (Large Mossy) 1 *Deciduous Rock (Large Mossy) 2 *Deciduous Rock (Large Mossy) 3 *Deciduous Rock (Small Mossy) 1 *Deciduous Rock (Small Mossy) 2 :Examples: Deciduous-boulder-1.jpg|Deciduous Boulder 1 Deciduous-rock-sm-mossy-2.jpg|Deciduous Rock (Small Mossy) 2 Deciduous-rock-lg-mossy-3.jpg|Deciduous Rock (Large Mossy) 3 Deciduous-steam-geyser-1.jpg|Deciduous Steam Geyser 1 Miscellaneous :Leafweed - this plant has a damp look and ranges from a single "leaf" (generic Leafweeds) to those with several leaf stalks. *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed (Large with Butterflies) 1 *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed (Large with Butterflies) 2 *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed (Large) 1 *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed (Large) 2 *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed 1 *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed 2 *Deciduous Cavern Leafweed 3 :Roots - these roots are lumps and twisted *Deciduous Cavern Roots (Giant) 1 *Deciduous Cavern Roots (Giant) 2 *Deciduous Cavern Roots (Giant) 3 :Stalks - this plant is pale, leafy shoots that look a bit like a real world corn husk in Autumn *Deciduous Plant Stalks 1 *Deciduous Plant Stalks 2 *Deciduous Plant Stalks 3 :Examples: Deciduous-cavern-leafweed-lg-1.jpg|Deciduous Cavern Leafweed 1 Deciduous-cavern-roots-giant-1.jpg|Deciduous Cavern Roots (Giant) 1 Deciduous-plant-stalks-1.jpg|Deciduous Plant Stalks 1 More Props by Biome The following lists may also be of interest: *Tundra Biome Props (List) *Desert Biome Props (List) *Jungle Biome Props (List) *Old Growth Forest Biome Props (List) *Volcanic Biome Props (List) *Ocean Biome Props (List) Other Info *To see more props organized in this manner see the Themed prop lists category page. *Too see all props of this general type see the Nature props category page. :The following biome-themed lists may be of interest too: Category:Themed prop lists